Clases extracurriculares II
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Fudou le tiene miedo a la oscuridad afortunadamente a Kidou se le ha ocurrido una buena forma de pasar el tiempo. Yaoi.


**Nombre: **Clases extracurriculares II

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Kidou x Fudou

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 9/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Clases extracurriculares II**

_(Kidou Yuuto x Fudou Akio)_

…

Jueves por la tarde, el fin de semana se acercaba pero antes de eso estaba el proyecto de historia, el INMENSO proyecto de historia que era para el día siguiente, ¿Cómo terminarlo a tiempo? Quizá eso no presentaba problema ya que debían entregarlo en parejas o tal vez ese era el verdadero problema.

―Fudou apúrate que ya quiero terminar con esto―se quejaba cierto chico de rastas

De las muchas personas en la clase había tenido que ser precisamente el de ojos verdes su compañero ¿Por qué? aún no lo entendía pero decidió resignarse pues después de todo solo sería un trabajo, llegaría a su casa, trabajarían y luego él se iría, si bueno…ese era el plan, las 10:30 en el reloj, maldiciendo repetidas veces a la profesora por tan tonta idea era como se pasaba la noche

―como la profesora no tiene nada que hacer piensa que nosotros estaremos igual―se quejaba el de ojos verdes― ¿Ya terminaste con eso?

―solo faltan algunas cosas, no te desesperes y mejor concéntrate

Vaya manera de perder el día pero el de rastas tenía razón, la escuela era primero, sí, aunque fuera muy aburrido, intentó verle el lado bueno, si entregabas el trabajo tenías buena nota y si no, si no pues…no, el desesperante ruido del refrigerador que de un momento a otro comenzó a escucharse o quizá las pequeñas gotas que pegaban en la ventana anunciando la lluvia hacían más indeseable aquel escenario.

―está lloviendo―anunciaba el de ojos verdes mirando vagamente por la ventana, su dormitorio estaba en el edificio de enfrente y era más que obvio que ya quería irse

―si no me dices no me doy cuenta―respondió con sarcasmo el de lentes―solo 2 hojas más y esto está listo, no te desesperes que me pones de nervios, anda, mejor ayúdame

Nuevamente tenía razón, el mohicano solía ser un poco…distraído, ¿Cómo alguien así puede tener tan buenas calificaciones?, era algo que no podía responder el de rastas, la manera de ser de Fudou era algo extraña, si buscamos una primera impresión de vago y delincuente no lo bajas pero si te esforzabas en conocerlo, aunque sea un poco, te dabas cuenta de la persona que de verdad era, bueno tan solo te dabas una idea ya que el de ojos verdes siempre parecía querer estar distante eso sí sin dejar de lado su muy recurrente manía de hacer enojar al de lentes, ¿Por qué Fudou era así?, la lluvia comenzaba a pegar con más fuerza ante la mirada perpleja del de ojos verdes.

―nunca había llovido tan fuerte últimamente

No era temporada de lluvias pero con el clima tan loco de los últimos meses el ver llover era algo normal aunque como decía Fudou no tan fuerte como en aquella ocasión, eran un poco más de las 11, aquel proyecto ya estaba terminado y en su carpeta correspondiente, el de ojos verdes se levantó como pudo, tanto tiempo en el suelo vaya que incomoda

―está lloviendo muy fuerte, no creo que puedas salir ahora

―no me quedare aquí―habló el mohicano―lo que menos quiero es tener que estar contigo más tiempo

―nadie te ofreció nada, tan solo era un comentario

Le costaba admitirlo pero no podía salir así, afuera el cielo se caía por favor, el chico no se arriesgaría a enfermarse o que le pasara algo más grave solo por no darle la razón al otro, se sentó nuevamente en el piso, estaba harto y el silencio lo estaba matando, ¿Qué platicar con él? No esperen, ¿Por qué platicar con él? Tampoco es que quisiera mucho estar ahí

―será mejor que te acuestes a dormir, se ve que la lluvia va para largo, mi compañero salió así que puedes tomar su cama, no creo que regrese

Quedarse por orgullo en el piso no era una buena idea, se recostó y con las manos tras su cabeza observó el techo ¿En qué estaría pensando? Son cosas que no te puedes imaginar del todo, la 1:27 en el reloj fosforescente cerca de la puerta de aquella habitación, la lluvia no cesaba y al parecer caía con más fuerza.

―oye Kidou ¿Escuchaste eso?

―no―respondió adormilado

―Kidou enserio ¿No lo escuchas?, ve, ahí está otra vez, ¿Qué es ese sonido?

―seguro que tu imaginación, duérmete ya Fudou, es tarde

Si, quizás lo era, se dio la vuelta he intento conciliar el sueño pero a los truenos y a la luz de los rayos no les parecía buena idea, ¿Tenía miedo?, no, no era miedo tan solo era…, el fuerte ruido de un trueno y el apagón que ocurrió después hicieron que el de ojos verdes se levantara un poco quedando sentado en la cama

― ¿Estás bien?

―No, se acaba de ir la luz ¿Que no ves?

― ¿Y eso qué? Trata de dormirte ya

Si, como si fuera tan fácil, no sé si les ha pasado pero en la oscuridad pueden pasar muchas cosas y no hablo de esas cosas si no las otras cosas, Fudou cerraba sus ojos fuertemente intentando no abrirlos y toparse con algún fantasma, alma en pena o lo que sea pero eso no impedía que se asustara con los sonidos extraños que provenían de afuera

―Fudou ¿Tienes miedo? ―preguntó el de rastas dándose la vuelta para mirarlo

―claro que no, no seas idiota, es solo que…yo no puedo dormir en otro lugar que no sea mi cama

― ¿Seguro? Porque a mí me parece que estas asustado pero bueno―bostezó―como quieras

Intentó ocultarlo como pudo pero era más el miedo al que alguien se sentara en su cama o saliera debajo de ella, sin duda tendría mucho problemas para dormir esa noche

―Ya para de hacer tanto ruido―se quejó el otro chico―anda―se hizo a un lado abriendo las sabanas―ven, dormirás conmigo para que deje de darte miedo

―estás loco, yo jamás dormiría contigo

―pues tienes de dos, tragarte tu orgullo y venir aquí o quedarte allá solo y seguir muriéndote de miedo

Bueno ya que lo ponías de esa manera…, se levantó rápidamente y se recostó en la cama del de rastas, que vergüenza pero no podía quejarse, tenía miedo, sí, el gran Akio Fudou tenía miedo a la oscuridad, había intentado superar su miedo pero nada de lo que hacía parecía funcionar, se le habían acabado las ideas y por más que intentaba no podía controlarse

― ¿Ya vas a dejar de moverte?

―eso intento―se quejó

―no sé porque te da miedo la oscuridad, tan solo cierra los ojos y duérmete

― ¿De verdad crees que no lo he intentado ya?, serás tonto

―como digas―lo miró de reojo―no lo entiendo, ¿Cómo alguien como tú puede tenerle miedo?

―he visto muchas películas de terror, no te imaginas las cosas que pasan en la oscuridad

―la verdad es que si me imagino―sonrió malicioso―pues ya que parece que no te vas a dormir y no me vas a dejar dormir ¿Por qué no aprovechamos el tiempo?

― ¿Aprovechar el tiempo?, no lo entiendo―respondió el de ojos verdes―seguro ya estas desvariando o quizá ya estés loco

Su intento de burla fue callado por aquella sensación, el de rastas besaba lentamente su cuello, por un momento no reaccionó ¿Por qué hacia eso? quería alejarlo, quería irse pero algo no se lo permitía, las caricias del otro se hacían cada vez más hábiles, por fin reaccionó, intentó zafarse pero ya era tarde, el de rastas lo tenía más que acorralado, el ruido de la lluvia pegando en la ventana, el sonido incesante de los truenos que caían no muy lejos, aquellos gemidos ahogados en la almohada y tan solo la pequeña luz verde que salía del aquel reloj marcando más de las 3 de la mañana

― ¿Aun tienes miedo? ―preguntó el de rastas mientras lo miraba de reojo

―no―su respiración aun estaba algo agitada―ya no

El de ojos verdes se dio la vuelta, no quería mirarlo ante tal vergüenza ¿Cómo había terminado siendo sometido por alguien como él? La oscuridad acompañaba su pensamiento, estaba muy cansado como para ponerse a imaginar cosas absurdas sobre tales sombras marcadas por momentos por la luz azul que entraba por la ventana pero aun así maldecía en su interior a aquella profesora "a ver cuando se le ocurre dejarnos otro trabajo como este, sonrió, "espero que no pase mucho tiempo"


End file.
